Slipped Away
by MoonAndIce
Summary: My first try at making songfic. It's a little sad, because includes characters deaths. One of chipmunks passed away, because of disease. How are others dealing with that?What happened? Are heavens actually real? One-Shot Read/Review BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS


**Hello ****guys! I know said I will make a Simon/Jeanette one-shot – I will. Just before that, I made this one. Well, actually I dreamed about this. You won't believe me, but I had teary eyes at beginning, when I wrote this down. I know that I'm making only family, happy, love stories, but this one…is sad. As you will soon see. It's my 10 story, and 1 songfic. Hope I did good job, on this one. Enjoy in reading!**

**

* * *

**

**SLIPPED AWAY**

**

* * *

**

She couldn't believe it.

She couldn't deny it.

She lost everything.

Her friend, her lover…her future.

All, what remained, and reminded her of him-was memory. Memory of innocent, young love. But she knew, that with every new day, one small piece of that sweet memory, will fade away…she will soon forget it. But she knows, deep in her heart that he will never be forgotten.

It can happen anything. She will never forget him.

_**Na na, na na na, na na**_

She looked up at shelf. There was their photo, from better times. From times, full with laughs, smiles, happiness…and love. But they're gone now.

She hoped that this all is just a dream. No, no…just a nightmare.

But sadly it's real. As real as is the pain in her heart.

This a nightmare from which you can't wake up.

There on floor, are still lying his clothes. His signature sweater. His guitar was still there where he put it, from their last concert. His bed…was still, as if he just woke up and went downstairs to kitchen.

Everything was the same…except that he will never return.

He will never return…back to them…back to her.

As it won't her future.

_**I miss you, miss you so bad**_

_**I don't forget you, oh it's so sad**_

She looked upon the sky.

She would do anything to saw his face again. To saw his smile…his eyes.

But there is no way back…

Everyone is telling her, to leave past behind, and go ahead.

But they don't understand the pain, she feels in her heart.

They had such a many plans for a future. Plans that would never ever become real.

_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**I remember it clearly**_

She remember it.

She remember the day, when all this just began.

It was the day…after concert.

After their last concert…

He started coughing.

Dave just assumed it is a cold, or he just didn't rest his voice after each concert.

But after some weeks, his coughing became more…harsh.

He gained a high fever and every time he coughed, his chest burned.

She knew that something is really, really wrong with him.

They even called the vet, to land a look at him.

She didn't find anything dangerous, and everyone sighed in relief.

But she still knew that this is not a cold or flu. Something more was…something more, that was eating him.

That was eating his energy and will to life.

But when doctor, visited them next time, she found it.

She found, what was wrong with him.

At first she assumed that is only a chipmunk's disease.

But after some research, she discovered the cause.

He had cancer.

This was a big shock for everyone. Mostly because doctor didn't visit them. She just called, and their world crashed down.

When Dave slightly recovered from shock, he called everyone except him in living room. He told them the news with teary eyes.

They couldn't believe it.

Their world crash down.

They were all in deep state of shock but after some time, they all just broke down, even if Dave told them, that there is still hope that their brother will survive it.

Even as small.

But well, if they can talk, and sing, and if they survive Ian, they will also this.

When she heard the news she fell in deep shock.

She just shook with head and turned on her heels and ran, crying out of room.

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same**_

_**Oh…**_

She remembers how, she walked in his room, the day before he said goodbye forever.

She still couldn't believe it.

The doctor told them, that he will make it, and will win this fight.

That he was getting better.

He also looked that way.

He wasn't pale anymore. He had again gained his smile, and sense of humor, that has died down while he was sick.

She smiled when she felt his strong, but tiny chipmunk's paws hug her and kissed her softly on forehead.

His touches…they were something what she dreamed about.

His kisses…they were the softest.

He was something beautiful that happened to her.

She sighed and closed her eyes at memory.

She still felt and remembers everything, what he said to her that night…

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

_They were lying on his bed, thinking about everything what has happened to them, and what will happen to them in future._

_She snuggled closer to him and smiled._

"_I love you." She said and sent him smile full of love._

_He smiled and kissed her on lips._

"_I love you too. It can happen anything, I will still love you. Remember this. I love you. For ever and ever." He replied smiling._

_These words…so touched her that time._

_She had tears eyes at that point._

_He saw that and wiped away tears that were starting to fall down her cheek._

"_Can you promise me something?" he asked and looked at her._

_She only nodded and sniffed._

"_I would like to give you something." He told her._

_She looked a little surprised._

"_There in second regal, between two red and pink books is letter. I would like that you, tomorrow take it, and read it. It's for you and others." He said seriously._

_She looked confused._

"_But why won't you?" she asked innocent._

_He sighed._

"_I fear that I won't get up at right time to read it." He simply said._

"_We can wait you." She said and snuggled closer._

"_You can…but I can't." he said and smiled at his beloved girlfriend confusion written all over her face._

_She shrugged and pecked him on lips._

"_Do you remember our plans for future?" he suddenly asked. She smiled and nodded happily. _

"_I would love to have a family with you." He said. _

_Yes, they've been planning. For their future. They said that they will end with singing for a while, and start living their life. Life as a couple. She remember how he once said, that he will take her and together they will go…somewhere. Find home; get married – if that is possible for chipmunks- have kids. _

_She smiled and kissed him full on lips._

"_Can't wait for that." She said and received kiss from him…_

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Na na na na na na na…**_

But she wasn't prepared for that shock in the morning.

She went in his room…

She smiled and hopped on his bed, trying to wake him up with kisses and tickling.

But he didn't wake up…

…he never did.

And that was when she found, that he said the last goodbye…

_**I didn't get around to kiss you**_

_**Goodbye on the hand**_

_**I wish that I could see you again**_

_**I know that I can't**_

He died in sleep.

Peacefully.

But alone…

Without any pain.

But because of that, the pain she felt was much bigger.

She was in deep shock. In even deeper shock, than when she found, what sickness he had.

She cried uncontrollably

Hysterically.

But even if she kept crying like that…she will never saw him again. Tears won't bring him back to her.

She remembered the letter; he wished that she will read to others.

She did.

But only because she promised him, that she will.

It was hard, her voice was trembling, and she was shaking at every word that was written down on paper.

Others supported her, understanding, even if they hardly heard anything what was she reading.

He knew he will die. He wrote all down. He never wished anyone to know, he will die sooner or later.

He wrote something for everyone.

She stopped and put a paw over her mouth when she quietly read what he wrote for her.

Every single word was for her like full sentence.

He kept repeating how much he loves her. How he wish to have a family with her. That he would do anything for her. He would do anything that this would become real. But sadly…he couldn't make it.

Not alive…

They buried him four days later.

_**Oh…**_

_**I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**_

And there she is.

In graveyard, with other four chipmunks and chipettes and Dave.

She is standing in front of small, white grave, what remind others of him.

The chipmunk who changed the world.

And now is lying deep under the ground.

They were standing there, and staring into the grave for a really long time now.

And it looks like it will start raining anytime soon.

Dave looked down at Chipette, and handed her a beautiful red rose.

She kept staring at it for a while.

It's so beautiful…just like him.

She walked over to grave and put this single red rose beneath it.

She sniffed when she felt tears coming to her eyes, and was very grateful when her sisters hugged her.

"C'mon guys. We must go now. It looks like it will start raining…we will return tomorrow." Said Dave and chipmunks only looked at him.

They landed one last look at grave before walking away.

But the certain Chipette wasn't.

"Are you coming?" she heard Dave saying.

She looked at him with teary eyes.

"I will come…just a minute…" she said quietly, but enough for Dave to hear.

He understood what she meant.

"We will wait you in car." He said.

She nodded.

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same**_

_**Oh…**_

And so she stayed alone with…with him.

"Why did you leave me?" she started after some minutes. "Don't you love me? I love you much! Why did you…" she didn't finish. She fell down on knees, and broke down. She was crying.

"Why! Did I mean nothing to you?" she yelled into grave.

Suddenly, wind started blowing and she felt someone's presence.

But she didn't mind it. She was too sad and upset to look up and around.

"Don't you love me?" she yelled again and shrieked when she felt someone patted her.

She quickly stood up and she went paler than snow in face.

There he stood!

Completely the same.

As if never happened anything.

He stood there, with his brown eyes, and charming smile, dressed in his signature sweater.

"Y-y-yo-o-you…" the chipette didn't find the words to say.

How can he stand there?

He is dead!

He can't stand there, in front of her, smiling like nothing ever happened.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked. His voice…his soft, yet so strong voice…she never imagine that she would her it again.

"You're dead!" she shouted and backed off a little.

He rolled with eyes.

Typical her.

"Is that what you think of me?" he asked.

"You can't be here, y-you can't stand there! Oh my God, Oh my God, I lost my mind.I really lost my mind." She put head in her paws, taking deep breaths.

"He is not here, you're just dreaming, you have a great imagination." She said and smiled. She took one last deep breath and opened eyes.

He was still there.

Leaning over 'his' grave, yawning.

She stared at him shocked.

"You know, they screwed up the guitar." He said and pointed at small guitar that was made into the stone.

He smiling looked at her.

"C'mon. You still think that I'm dead?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

"Well, you have right." He said and sighed.

"If that's really you…then…then what are you doing here?" she asked, still confused and shocked.

He sighed and walked over to her.

"Look, when I…died" that word was coming out of his mouth with difficultness. "...how can I explain this to you." He sighed. "Look, my body died, but my soul stuck here. Because I have a few things to do before I go." He said.

She looked at him, not believing.

"Where?" she quietly asked.

He looked confused back at her.

"I mean…where you are going?" she asked.

"In light…" he replied quietly.

"I don't want to lose you again!" she suddenly cried and went to him to hug him. But her arms went right through him.

Her eyes widened and she looked at him with blank facial expression.

"I told you…I'm only ghost now…"he said and held her paw "I can touch you, but you can't touch me." He said and smiled.

"You will never lose me. Remember that." He said "Don't you remember the last evening…when I was…still alive?" he asked her.

She closed her eyes.

"I think so." She quietly replied.

"I said, that you will never lose me." He told her and tilted her chin, to made her look into his eyes "Don't forget that." He said and smiled at her. "I love you" he said and quickly kissed her on cheek.

He hugged her and felt that she began crying again.

"Shh, it's okay…you will be okay…everything's fine." He said and stroked her.

"No it's not." She sobbed "our plans…for future…they will never become real." She sobbed. "Why did you must go? Go away from me?" she asked and looked at him with teary eyes.

"I never wanted to. Believe me. I love you too much." He said and put her paw on his chest "and I always will." He said before looked away.

She followed his gaze but saw nothing.

"What?" she asked him curiously.

"I must go…"he began…

"No!" the chipette cried and started crying fully again. " Don't go!" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry! You don't know how much, do I want to stay here, with you. But I can't" he said.

"Don't…" she said when he let go of embrace.

"I'm sorry. I love you! Remember that!" he said.

"I love you too! I will miss you." She cried and fell on knees.

"We will see each other again soon." He said and looked at her one last time. "You will see. I'm certain about it." He said and saw how she mouthed 'I love you'.

The Chipette looked away, just for second too wipe her eyes.

But when she looked again…

He disappeared.

He's gone…

She cried there, next to his grave, not noticed that it's started raining.

_**I had my wake up**_

_**Won't you wake up**_

_**I keep asking why**_

_**And I can't take it**_

_**It wasn't fake**_

_**It happened, you passed by**_

But there is one thing that he had right.

That they will soon see each other again.

And so they did…

Five months later, Dave, chipmunks and chipettes were in car accident.

Others didn't get so bad injures.

But she was hurt badly…she fell in coma.

Doctors told others that, there is very small chance for her to wake up, because she got some pretty bad injures in head.

But after some time, they decided to keep her at life. And they can thanks only to medical instruments that she is still alive. But well…in deep coma…

And it doesn't seem that she will wake up anytime soon.

_**Now you are gone, now you are gone**_

_**There you go, there you go**_

_**Somewhere I can't bring you back**_

_**Now you are gone, now you are gone**_

_**There you go, there you go,**_

_**Somewhere you're not coming back**_

She woke up.

But the feeling was strange…like…like if she was flying.

She opened eyes and looked around. She was…in hospital?

But…why?

She thought for a while, and finally remembered.

The normal family car trip…and car accident.

She looked at herself.

She didn't feel any pain.

Nothing…just that strange feeling.

She finally saw others standing next to her bed looking…sad.

That confused her.

She just woke up, from who knows how deep sleep, and now they're looking as if someone died!

Why are they not happy, if she just woke up.

"guys?" she quietly asked.

No reply.

She gulped and looked around. This room…was strange…The room was like any other hospital room, but this one was much brighter.

She looked back at them. "Guys!" she yelled.

Again, no response.

She couldn't believe it.

They're acting like, if they didn't even see her.

They're talking, walking around the room, whispering, and looking at her. She is awake!

Don't they see it?

Why are they sad?

So many questions was in chipette head. But she didn't find any answers.

"GUYS!" she yelled on top of her lungs. She started panicking.

They're staring at her, so why are they looking at her…that way?

"Stop trying…they won't notice you." She hear voice saying. She couldn't believe it.

That voice…is really, he?

She looked around and saw him. He was sitting on chair at doors.

"Alvin?" _(Yeah, I finally, after 15 pages, wrote their names :3 ) _the chipette asked quietly.

He sighed and walked to her bed. She just kept staring at him.

"I told you, that we will see each other soon; didn't I?" he smirked.

But she didn't feel like smiling. She looked at others.

He noticed it too.

"Why…are we invisible? I mean, they kept staring at both of us, but…they don't see us?" she quietly added last part.

Alvin shrugged.

"Because we're dead." He simply said.

She quickly turned to him, her face paler than snow.

"W-What did you just say?" she asked, shocked.

"_Oops." _he thought.

"I mean…I'm dead…you're dying." He said and watched her as she put both her paws on head.

"Britt…" he began.

"You're joking, right? I can't be dead! No…! Alvin, stop messing with me!" she shouted at him, and made him back off a little.

"I'm not joking! For what other reason would they ignoring us? " he said, when Brittany stood up and touched him.

She could feel him.  
"Why…?"she asked confused.

"See?You can touch me, because you're ghost just like I am." He said.

The Chipettes had blank expression on face.

"Ghost?" she muttered quietly.

Alvin just rolled with eyes.

"Not literally. But yeah…" he said and put arm around her.

"I don't want to die!" she cried.

He sighed and hugged her.

"I know how you're feeling. But it's not such a big deal…I mean is not scary, painfull. Nothing…You still lives. In different world. Believe me." He said and stood up.

He looked away, and she again followed his gaze.

Her eyes went wide open…she saw…light…

"A-Alvin?" she quietly asked.

He turned to her and smiled.

"Give me a paw, Britt." He said.

She looked scared…she couldn't even describe that feeling.

"Why?"she mumbled, not sure what to do.  
He smiled at her.

"We're going home." He said and walked to her.

"I'm scared…what if I don't want to?" she asked.

"You must…or your soul will stick here forever. But believe me…there where we're going, in beautiful place. You will love it." He said and took her paw.

She looked at him unsure, and turned around to look at others.

But her gaze stopped at sleeping figure in bed.

"Wait! That's me!" she said and pointed at figure.

She walked over to bed. She was all in bandages, stiches, and she saw, that she won't live long anymore.

"You were right…"she mumbled sadly and looked at him.

"I'm sorry" he said and sent her warm smile.

"I will miss them." She said when she finally walked to him and took his paw in hers.

"We can visit them one day. But we will watch them every day…just that they won't know that." He said and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked.

Brittany took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ready."she said and looked at him in eyes, before they both walked in light…

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same no..**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...**_

She died, right at that moment, when they both disappeared.

Other chipmunks and Dave buried her beside Alvin. They knew that she would want to be with him.

Dave felt guilt. If only he watched more carefully that would never happen.

But he knew that they're together now. Together as they always wished to be…-

-He and remained four chipmunks were in graveyard, staring at white grave that will always remind them of their big brother and big sister.

Dave slowly walked over to the grave and put a small, tiny bouquet of red and pink roses beneath the grave. He knew that these are colors of them.

The colors of life.

He smiled and hugged chipmunks, who were crying.

They lost them both in six months.

"I'll miss them." Sobbed Theodore and wiped eyes.

Girls just nodded. They couldn't say anything.

"I know…but remember…they're at better place now…"Simon said and looked in sky "They're happy now. They're finally together." He said and as an approval, soft, but warm wind blow around them, making them know that they're watching them from heavens.

_**Na na, na na na, na na**_

_**I miss you….**_

_**

* * *

**_

**-THE END-**

**

* * *

**

**I must say…I have really strange dreams sometimes, as you can see.**

**As for this One-Shot…I'm not really proud… It should be better…but oh well, it was my first try to write a songfic, and I know one thing – That I will probably never ever write sad story. It's just don't suits me.**

**Well, I hope it was okay…but I know that it wasn't really great.**

**But I hope you enjoyed it.**

**REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOMEN :)**


End file.
